Anko Mitarashi
Anko Mitarashi (みたらしアンコ) - specjalny jōnin z Konohy, egzaminator podczas drugiej części Egzaminu na Chūnina oraz lider grupy Infiltracji i Rekonesansu. Przeszłość thumb|left|Młody Orochimaru i AnkoAnko była niegdyś uczniem Orochimaru. Razem z dziewięcioma innymi dziećmi została oznakowana przez Ten no Juin. Tylko ona przeżyła, tym samym udowadniając, że szanse na przeżycie "naznaczenia" wynoszą jeden do dziesięciu. Jednak Orochimaru odrzucił Anko twierdząc, że nie ma w sobie żądzy władzy i zemsty, której potrzebował. Pozostawił ją żywą i częściowo wymazał pamięć. W anime Anko sama postanowiła opuścić Orochimaru. Później została odnaleziona, przez shinobi z Konohy i została sprowadzona do Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Minęło dużo czasu nim poczuła się dobrze w swoim nowym domu. Osobowość Charakter Anko jest bardzo podobny do osobowości Naruto Uzumakiego. Jest uparta, zabawna, czasem nadpobudliwa, ale również kompetentna i inteligentna. Daje się poznać jako energiczna kobieta, lubiąca efektowne wejścia. Widocznie przeszłość dość mocno odcisnęła się na jej psychice, ponieważ jak sama mówi kocha krew i śmierć. Niegdyś podopieczna Orochimaru, ma wredny charakterek, więc lepiej jej nie wchodzić w drogę gdy ma zły humor. Czasem stara się być miła, ale z reguły jest złośliwie okrutna. Jej skłonności sadystyczne dość mocno kolidują z beztroskim podejściem do życia i ogólnym "usposobieniem lekkoducha". Jak pokazano w retrospekcjach Anko podziwiała Orochimaru, podczas gdy była jego uczennicą, widząc go jako wzór i inspirację. Po naznaczeniu jej przez Orochimaru Przeklętą Pieczęcią, wściekła się na niego i poczuła głęboki wstręt w stosunku do swojego byłego mistrza. Wygląd Anko ma brązowe oczy i fioletowe włosy, które związuje w kolczasty kucyk. Zazwyczaj nosi podkoszulkę "złączoną" z krótkimi spodenkami. Na to zakłada beżowy płaszcz, a na nogi, mini spódniczkę. Ochraniacz zawiązuje sobie na czole. Na szyi ma mały wisiorek z "zębem smoka". Trzy łezki oznaczające Przeklętą Pieczęć ma w okolicach karku, po lewej stronie. Umiejętności Jakothumb|left|188px|Anko dostaje Przeklętą Pieczęć Nieba od Orochimaru. dziecko Anko musiała mieć predyspozycje do zostania silnym shinobim, co dowodzi fakt, iż Orochimaru zechciał ją szkolić. Wężowy Sannin porównywał nawt jej umiejętności z Sasuke Uchihą. Pod jego okiem stała się potężnym ninją. Ma bardzo szybki refleks oraz niesamowitą celność. Uszła z życiem nawet z pojedynku z jednym z sanninów. Była także w stanie przewidzieć atak Kabuto Yakushiego i bardzo szybko zareagować. Anko ma też bardzo dobrą pamięć. W anime, Anko użyła także Elementu Ognia, pozwalający jej na używanie Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. Wężowe techniki Anko dysponuje technikami, które opierają się głównie na przyzywaniu wężów. Wszystkthumb|188px|Anko używająca Sen'eijashu. ie wężowe techniki opanowała dzięki Orochimaru. Najczęściej używa Sen'eijashu i silniejszej odmiany tej techniki czyli Sen'ei Tajashu. Potrafi także przyzywać węże, za pomocą Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Jej najsilniejszą techniką jest Sōjasōsai no Jutsu, jednak użycie jej równa się samobójstwu. Fakt, iż Anko kierowała grupą mającą na celu odnalezienie Kabuto świadczy o tym, że Konoha szanuje i docenia jej umiejętności. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Ankthumb|left|188px|Anko zastrasza Naruto podczas drugiego etapu Egzaminu na Chūnina.o była egzaminatorem podczas drugiej części Egzaminu na Chūnina. Została zapowiedziana, przez Ibikiego Morino, jednak odrobinę go rozgniewała, ponieważ pojawiła się zbyt wcześnie. Rozbiła okno i wpadła do sali wśród odłamków szkła, robiąc wrażenie geninach na przystępujących do Egzaminu. Oznajmiła im, że podczas drugiego etapu odpadnie ich co najmniej połowa i kazała im się rozejść. Po rozpoczęciu się drugiej części przybyli do niej Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki i Mozuku. Poinformowali ją o znalezieniu ciał trzech zabity ninja z Kusagakure. Udała się z nimi na miejsce zdarzenia. Domyśliła się, że była to robota Orochimaru, który przedarł się do Konohy i teraz bierze udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina. Postanowiła go odnaleźć w Lesie Śmierci. Doszło między nimi do krótkiego starcia. Okazało się, że Orochimaru był niegdyś jej nauczycielem. Mężczyzna był w stanie obudzić jej Przeklętą Pieczęć, co skutkowało poważnym rozstrojem jej zdrowia. Anko musiała zakończyć walkę, podczas gdy Orochimaru uciekł. Kobieta od razu poinformowała o tym Trzeciego Hokage. Podczas dodatkowych eliminacji do trzeciego etapu Egzaminu, Anko domagała się, aby naznaczony przez Orochimaru Sasuke, nie przystępował do nich. Jednak jej propozycja została odrzucona. Była pod wielkim wrażeniem kiedy Sasuke udało się powstrzymać Przeklętą Pieczęć. Później rozmawiała z Trzecim Hokage. Czuła się źle, że nie udało jej się zabić Orochimaru, jednak Hiruzen przekonał ją, że to nie była jej wina. Inwazja na Konohę Podczas Inwazji na Konohę, Anko pomagała mieszkańcom udać się w bezpieczne miejsca. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwanie Tsunade W anime Anko, razem z większością mieszkańców, oglądała Tsunade, podczas gdy obiecywała należycie wypełniać swoje obowiązki jako Hokage. Kraj Morza Anko wyruszyła na misję wraz z Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumakim i Ino Yamanaką. Zthumb|188px|Anko wyruszająca na misję do Kraju Morza.adanie to powierzyła jej Tsunade w nadziei, że Anko wróci pamięć z czasów jej pobytu u Orochimaru. Misja miała na celu eskortę statków, które pływały pomiędzy wyspami tworzącymi Kraj Morza. Anko stopniowo zaczęła przypominać sobie przeszłość. Udało jej się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywał ją Orochimaru. Wróciła jej pamięć i była zadowolona z faktu, że to ona sama postanowiła opuścić Orochimaru, a nie on ją zostawił, jak myślała na początku. Część II Polowanie na Itachiego W anime zaraz po wchłonięciu przez Sasuke Orochimaru, okazało się, że Anko była na misji wraz z Mozuku i Iwashim Tatami. Ktoś za nią rzucił kunaia i trafił w białego węża. Anko wiedząc, że jest to symbol Orochimaru, zakryła swoją Przeklętą Pieczęć dłonią i spojrzała złowrogo w niebo. Ponadto była pokazana we wspomnieniach Orochimaru. Jej nauczyciel obiecał że nauczy ją "sztuki nieśmiertelności", co Anko przyjęła z entuzjazmem. Inwazja Paina Tuż przed atakiem Paina, Anko wraz z Saiem i Yamato zostali wysłani na misje, mającą na celu odnalezienie Kabuto. Jednak zaraz po odkryciu jego lokalizacji, Yamato ich przeprosił i oświadczył, że musi natychmiast wracać do wioski. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Mimo iż Sai i Yamato wrócili już do Konohy, Anko nadal śledziła Kabuto Yakushiego. Danzō Shimura rozkazał członkom Korzenia, Dajimu, Tera i Terai, śledzić Anko i dopaść Kabuto przed nią. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Gdy Anko śledziła Kabuto wraz ze swoim zespołem, natknęli się na trzech martwych ninja z Takigakure. Domyśliła się, że zrobił to Kabuto jednak nie wiedziała dlaczego pozostawia po sobiethumb|188px|Anko i jej drużyna w pościgu za Kabuto., aż tak wyraźne ślady. Mogła to być pułapka, jednak zespół postanowił kontynuować poszukiwania. Anko kazała Tokumie Hyūga użyć Byakugana i sprawdzić co się dzieje. Była zszokowana faktem iż Kabuto postanowił przyłączyć się do Madary. Anko zastanawiała się czy przypadkiem Kabuto specjalnie zostawił ślad, który mógł ich zaprowadzić do kryjówki Madary. Postanowiła natychmiast powiadomić o tym Konohę. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Anko vs. KabutoAnko i jej koledzy z zespołu zostali w pobliżu kryjówki Akatsuki, aby mieć oko na Madarę. W pewnym momencie Muta odkrył, że pod ziemią jest ukryta ogromna armia złożona z białych Zetsu. Anko kazała im jakthumb|Kabuto unieruchamia Anko. najszybciej poinformować o tym centralę, kiedy ona sama pozostanie na stanowisku. Ukryła się w krzakach, jednak już po chwili wyczuła czakrę Kabuto, który zaatakował ją znienacka. Została pokonana i obezwładniona. Madara spotkał się z Kabuto po jego walce. Obydwoje spekulowali na temat tego, kto mógł przyprowadzić Anko tak blisko kryjówki. Madara chciał zabić Anko, jednak Kabuto odmówił. Stwierdził, że czakra Orochimaru, która jest w niej, może mu thumb|Kabuto rozpoczyna wysysanie przeklętej pieczęci z Anko.się przydać. Madara przystaje na tą propozycję. Kabuto kryje się na odludziu i znów przyzywa Anko. Używa skomplikowanych pieczęci, aby móc wyciągnąć z niej czakrę Orochimaru, co pomogłoby mu w kontroli nad umarłymi. Ciekawostki *Anko jest ulubioną postacią kobiecą Masashiego Kishimoty. *Anko jest dość popularna. Była 11, tuż za Hinatą, na liście najbardziej znanych postaci. *Nazwa Anko Mitarashi to nic innego jak słodka, czerwona pasta dodawana do dango. *Ulubioną potrawą Anko jest słodka, fasolowa zupa i dango, a najmniej lubi pikantne potrawy. Cytaty *(Do geninów): "Głowa do góry chłopcy i dziewczęta. To nie czas na świętowanie. Nazywam się Anko Mitarashi i będę egzaminatorem podczas drugiej części Egzaminu na Chūnina." Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU